Sharing Is A Wonderful Thing
by BlessedMay
Summary: Jacob and Nessie have a moment together.


"Jacob, why do you always stare at me?" My question seemed to have caught him off guard. The slightest widening of his eyes clued me in to his feeling of shock. Was he surprised that I noticed?

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" He questioned back, running a large hand through his thick, black hair. I had always admired his hair. Combined with his brilliant brown eyes, russet colored skin and chiseled body, he was a knockout. He had, of course, been beyond surprised the first time I had informed him that I was jealous of his natural beauty, but he had quickly responded, telling me that I could out shine him any day.

"Didn't your father ever teach you to not answer a question with a question?" My quick grin made him pause before he reached over and messed up my bronze curls teasingly.

"Don't you know you're guilty of the same thing?" I slapped his hand away so I could fix my hair. Though I was not overly worried with how I looked around people, especially Jacob, I still hated it when my family did childish things like that to me.

"Why does it matter?" A frustrated expression settled on his face and I giggled. I loved to baffle him. He gave up on trying to find an answer to battle mine and settled for answering my first question.

"You're beautiful Ness, I like watching you." I felt the flush of blood in my cheeks and cursed my half human status.

"Why do you spend so much time with me?" I know that our friendship has always been an unspoken expection, but I couldn't help but wonder why he would choose to spend so much time with me instead of his other pack mates.

"You're just full of questions today." An observation, not a question. He walked over and sat at the edge of our field, leaned against an overhanging tree. His bright eyes beckoned for me to have a seat so I went over to him and made myself cozy in his arms. We sat there, quiet, waiting for him to gather his thoughts.

"You know the legends of my people Ness, you've heard them all at one point or another." His statements seemed rather pointless to me considering they were common knowledge, but I sat in silence waiting for him to finally get to the point. "You know the story of imprinting, you know that you are my imprint too."

"Of course I know. I am your imprint and you are my Jacob." I placed a pale hand on his cheek and shared the memory of being a child, held in his arms after a long run. The warmth and peace that came with that memory flooded me again and I cuddled closer to him.

"An imprint is everything to a werewolf, but you know that too." He paused, his brows furrowed and his lips pursed, "Maybe I don't understand the question?"

"Even with the knowledge that I'm your imprint, why do you actively choose to spend time with me?" Despite my clarification, he still seemed lost.

"I don't think you understand Nessie." His large hands cupped my cheeks as he leaned forward to kiss my forehead lightly. "There is no other choice for reality when I'm with you. All I think about is you and all I ever want to do is spend time with you. Nothing else matters or even crosses my mind when I'm around you. You consume me. I love you."

I blushed again. I tried to hide it by snuggling into his chest but I think he realized what I was doing. His powerful arms wrapped around me and I admired his delightfully tanned skin. I don't think he realized how much I admired him, not only for his looks, but for his devotion to the things that he loved. His undeniable love for me made me feel special, warm, at peace. My hand found its place on his warm cheek again as I shared another memory. The memory was a sweet one; he had taken me to the park on an impulse when I was five physically. Some children had made fun of me for my extremely pale skin and over abundant curls and I had gone running to Jacob in tears. He had cuddled me in his arms before striding up to the teasing children and forced them to apologize me. The icing on the cake was when one of the boys wet himself when confronted by Jacob. He had taken me to get ice cream afterwards and we spent the rest of the day goofing off in our field with no other care, just the perfect company of each other.

"I love when you share with me." He whispered against my ear. I took a deep breath, enjoying his musky scent. That was a perk contributed from my father. The vampire in me had more powerful senses than a human and I greatly appreciated it. My favorite smell was Jacob. Not even the smell of my mother and my father could compare to the emotional response I received when I smelled Jacob.

"I love to share with you Jacob."


End file.
